Revy's Secret
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Co-written by jm1681. Rock finds out Revy killed his parents, but is everything as it seems? Revy tells Rock the dark truth about his father with a twist you won't believe.
1. Revenge and Remorse

**-1-**

Rock and Revy lie stretched out on the couches of the Lagoon Company office, both fanning themselves with magazines.

"Fuck it's hot today."

"You said the church doesn't have air conditioning, right?" Rock asked.

"That's right, only fuckin' place that has A/C and is open this early is…" Reading where she was going with this, Rock cut her off, "No, we're not going to the Yellow Flag, it's 10 in the morning!"

Before he even finished his thought she was already at the door, "You coming or what?"

-

"Bao, another round." Revy demanded as she slammed her empty glass onto the bar.

While she polished off her next shot, Rock was keeping a discreet eye on a man in the corner of the bar.

Without altering his gaze, he asked, "You see that guy in the hat in the back?"

Revy stretched and casually peered around the bar as to not give away her intentions. She turned back to Rock and asked, "Yeah, so what about him?"

"He came in just a little while after us. He hasn't touched his drink and he keeps looking over at us."

"Want me to shoot him?"

The man in the back stood from his table, dropped a few dollars and headed out the front door.

As the doors closed behind him, Revy asked, "Feel better now?"

Rock stood from the bar looking a bit under green bringing Revy to ask, "Where are you going?"

As he walked around the bar he replied quietly, "To the bathroom."

Just as he entered the men's room, the man who had been keeping an eye on them walked in behind him.

"Rokuro Okajima?" He asked.

"Who's asking?"

"I have some information concerning both you, and your friend Rebecca."

Rock was caught off guard, "Revy?! Information about what? Who are you?"

The man removed his hat and retrieved a small manila envelope from beneath his coat. He handed the envelope to Rock who removed several black and white photos from it.

As he flipped through the photos, the man explained, "Those were taken 4 years ago in Tokyo."

Rock's eyes widened as it became clear that this man was not lying. The photos absolutely concerned him as they portrayed not only Revy, but also Rock's father as well in the process of performing what appeared to be some sort exchange.

"We'd been watching Rebecca for some time back in New York. One day she up and disappeared and we hadn't seen her since. Then one day, one of our associates in Japan sends us these."

As Rock struggled to comprehend the contents of the pictures, the man again reached into his coat this time retrieving some loose photos. As he raised them into Rock's view, his eyes widened, instantly filling with tears. The photos depicted the bodies of Rock's mother and father, both fatally shot.

"These were taken several weeks later. Apparently whatever happened during their first meeting was lucrative for her and she returned to your parent's home in order to further their dealings. No one knows what happened or why, but something went south. Now here we are; your parents and a friend of theirs are dead and there she sits, safely outside of anyone's jurisdiction."

Rock closed his eyes tight and quietly asked with a lump in his throat, "Who are you?"

"You're concerning yourself with things that don't matter. I've come a long way to find you, to tell you about the woman you're associating with. I'm sure I don't need to explain the irony that you've actually found each other on your own."

Rock was a businessman and he knew there was an ulterior motive at hand, "You say you sought me out to tell me about her, but that's not the only reason, is it?"

The agent again reached beneath his coat, this time retrieving a small pistol which he offered grip first to Rock, "No serial number, and it's coated in oil. No one will ever be able to trace it back to you."

Rock looked down at the gun with fury in his eyes. Could he really bring himself to punish her as he so desperately wanted to?

He returned to the bar and downed the fresh shot Bao had poured in his absence.

His face clearly showed signs of crying and even slightly intoxicated, Revy took notice and asked, "What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit."

"I'm fine." Rock replied signaling Bao for another round. While he was careful to nurse his drinks, he allowed Revy to keep knocking them back, allowing her to get as close to black-out drunk as he could. The hatred written on his face clouded by her inebriation.

Several hours passed and Revy was barely able to keep herself upright at the bar. Rock on the other hand was almost sober and decided it was time.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Revy merely nodded and Rock helped her to the car.

While she was barely conscious, she had noticed they were not going back to the office but towards Roanapur's outskirts.

Fending off vomit, Revy asked, "Hey, where the fuck are we going?"

"Someplace special." Rock said calmly.

-

Rock turned the car into a heavily wooded area and they both stepped out.

"What the fuck is so special about this place?" Revy asked.

With her back to him, Rock pulled out the gun the agent had offered him, forced it to the back of her head and cocked the hammer, "Take off your guns."

One of Revy's many talents included the ability to sober up in a heartbeat, her eyes tightening as she growled, "What the fuck Rock?"

".Cutlass."

"I don't know what the fuck you're thinking but…" Rock cut her off squeezing off a round just to the side of her head. She flinched as the muzzle flash burnt the side of her face.

"Take off the fucking guns, NOW!"

At a loss, Revy slipped her holsters off her shoulders allowing her cutlass to fall to the ground.

She slowly raised her hands and asked, "Wanna tell me what the fuck this is about?"

"On your knees." Rock ordered.

"Rock…" Again he took a shot, this time on the other side of her head, "I said on your fucking knees!"

His eyes filled with tears and he struggled to keep it together, "Was this how you did it? Did they beg? Was it the money or were you just getting off?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Revy replied through her teeth.

Rock kept the gun trained on her and walked around to face her.

He dropped the pictures of his dead parents to the ground in front of her and asked, "Ring any bells?"

Revy's eyes widened in disbelief as she reached down to the photos, "What the fuck?!"

"You killed my mother and father; and now, I'm going to kill you."

Genuinely frightened, Revy replied with a wavering tone, "Rock, it's not what you think. If I could just…"

Again he cut her off as his anger overtook him, "Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth! You're a fucking liar!"

"Rock you _don't_ understand…" Rock cut her off slamming the gun across her face.

Just as she regained her composure, he knelt down, pressed the gun to her forehead and ordered her, "Put your hands behind your head."

Regardless of her story, she knew he wouldn't hear anything she had to say and did as she was told, allowing her eyelids to close under their own weight as she awaited the shot.

Rock's hand shook as he began to squeeze the trigger. Before he knew it, the magazine was empty. Not a single shot had hit her, though she was visibly shaken.

Her eyes opened, coated in a sheet of tears and she peered up at Rock who almost looked satisfied simply having discharged the weapon.

Her tears slipped from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Rock. I'm so fuckin' sorry, but you have to believe me; it was an accident."

Rock dropped the gun to the ground, stepped beside her and sat up against a tree. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and threw one to Revy as he lit his own.

As she picked up the cigarette, she looked into his heartbroken eyes.

"Tell me Revy. Tell me everything that happened. How you met them, your business with them, why you killed them, how you killed them…" He turned to face her to see she was no longer crying though obviously upset and he finished his thought, "…everything."


	2. A New Life

**-2-**

Revy took a long drag off of her cigarette, exhaled and asked, "Where should I start?"

Rock remained focused on some point off in the woods, his cigarette dangling from his lip as he replied, "How did you meet them?"

Revy's head fell back against the tree and she began, "It was 4 years ago. I was young, broke and always fucking running. I needed money and a quick fix isn't the only thing drugs are good for."

"Drugs Revy?" Rock asked in mocking judgment.

"Fuck you. When you're starving it's the fastest way to make a quick buck." Revy replied darkly.

-

_Revy leaned up against a building in Akihabara, her eyes frantically searching the crowded square for anyone who seemed even the least bit shady or pathetic enough to be tempted by what she had to offer._

"_I stood on that corner for days. Hundreds of people passed me by every day, cursing at me, asking how much for a fuck. After a week _

_with no food and sleeping on the street, selling myself was starting to sound like a pretty fuckin' good idea, but the last day I spent trying _

_to empty my pockets of that shit; I spotted the perfect sap. If I knew then what I know now, I would have left him the fuck alone."_

A tall and clean-cut Japanese businessman approached her. As he passed her she asked quietly, though just loud enough to be heard over the bustle of the square, "You a buyer?"

The man stopped in his tracks just a few feet beyond where she was standing and turned back to face her, "Excuse me?"

She turned her head slightly to face him and repeated her question, "Are you a buyer?"

"A buyer of what young lady?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

Seeing that perhaps she had made a bad call, she barked at him, "My mistake, fuck off."

He put a hand on her shoulder as he calmly replied, "Young lady I think perhaps…"

She cut him off and slapped his hand off of her, "I said fuck off; I can take care of myself."

Seeing as how the man wasn't moving, she began to walk away when he called out to her, "Are you hungry?"

Revy stopped in her tracks staring at the sidewalk below her. Her stomach was screaming for food and finally she turned back to face him.

"_I hadn't eaten in days. I was fuckin' starving so I thought 'why not?' I didn't want _

_his sympathy or even care what he might do to me so long as he'd put food in me."_

-

"Where he took you, is that…" She finished Rock's thought, "The place in the pictures? Yeah."

She took another drag and replied, "I ate like I'd never seen food before that day. While I was filling up, he asked me questions. Talked to me about my life and why a Chinese-American girl would have immigrated to Japan."

"What'd you tell him?" Rock asked.

"What the fuck was I supposed to tell him? He already knew I was trying to sell him drugs, he already knew I was nothing, I figured I at least owed him the truth for feeding me."

"How'd he react?"

Revy paused staring at her cigarette as she contemplated the question. She smiled slightly as she replied, "Like a disappointed father. Funny thing is he wasn't disappointed because I was selling drugs; he was disappointed because I wasn't doing what I had told him was the one thing I was good at."

"You mean…" He just stared at her, her eyes eventually meeting his and she replied, "Killing."

Revy took another couple drags off of her cigarette before she had finished it. Snuffing out the end with her fingertips she turned back to Rock, "By the end of that day, I made my first real friend. Your father was a lot like you; he treated me like a human being. Gave me a place to crash, and food to eat."

"He just did all that for you?" Rock asked curiously.

"Story's not over yet Rock."

-

_The Japanese man sat across from Revy, watching as she consumed her food at a blistering pace. On the rare moment that she came up for air, she noticed he was staring at her._

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" She barked.

He chuckled slightly to himself, "I'm sorry; I've just never seen such a little girl put food away like that."

She came up for a quick sip of her drink and the man smirked, "So, you're not Japanese, where did you come from?"

Revy peered up at him before looking back down at her plate, "New York, guess you could call me Chinese-American."

"Alright, so what is a Chinese-American girl doing on the streets, by herself in Tokyo of all places?"

Revy again peered up at him, once again failing to be amused by his questioning, "What're you a fuckin' cop?"

The Japanese man looked at her confused as well as surprised, "Excuse me?"

She glared at him, her face devoid of expression, "My business isn't yours."

The Japanese man held his calm cool and smirked, "I did just buy you something to eat young lady. The least you could do is tell me what you're doing so far from home."

He could see she was getting angry but felt no hesitation to pry further, "I'm going to guess that you're running from something?"

Revy seemed to forget entirely about the food in front of her as she replied, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

He smirked, "Then why are you here?"

She began to chew the food she had forgotten she put in her mouth and after a few tense seconds of silence, reluctantly began to tell him about her past. From the time she was first beaten by the cops, to being hired as a killer, to being hunted for the murder of a police officer.

While her story would've brought any sane man to tears, he seemed completely relaxed, "So you were a hitgirl?"

Revy ignored his question and simply continued eating.

"Might I ask what you're doing selling drugs on the street? Clearly you aren't very good at it…"

"Fuck you." She interjected and the man finished his thought, "…you should probably stick to something you're good at."

Revy sighed and after taking another massive amount of food in her mouth replied, "I just fucking told you; the only thing I'm fuckin' good at is killing people. Can't fuckin' do that here now can I?"

The man raised his eyebrows curiously, "Have you ever heard the term 'Yakuza'?"

Revy swung her head from side-to-side in reply and he continued, "The Japanese Mafia."

Revy's world came to a screeching halt, "What?"

The man leaned forward, his hands folded and his forearms resting on the table while he quietly explained, "I'm the current head of family for the local Yakuza here in Tokyo. We handle the trafficking of drugs, guns, alcohol, even people. We go to work during the day, and we go to war at night; my brothers and I, we all live two lives." His eyes finally met hers, "Interested?"

Again Revy asked, this time in shock of the revelation, "What?!"

"Last week, one of my best guns managed to get himself killed and as it happens, I have an opening for an errand-runner. You say you're good at putting people to rest; perhaps you could do so for me. Today, it could put food in your belly and a roof over your head. Tomorrow, it could put money in your pockets."

"What about the cops?" Revy asked.

The man laughed, "Clearly you _are_ new to this; we _own_ the police my dear."

Revy's eyes widened and he completed his thought as he stood from the table, "This offer stands for tonight only. You're free to decline, but if I should find you selling on my street again…" He closed his eyes and smiled as cool and calm as he'd been the entire evening, "…well, use your imagination."

He placed a handful of change on the table and withdrew a business card from his suit. He handed her the card and continued, "My card. You make a decision, you give me a call."

She got so lost looking at the card that she hadn't even seen him walk away.

"_How could I have refused him? I'd just been offered a place to eat and sleep and for what? The cost of a couple lives?"_

Later that night, Revy found herself in a payphone stall. The phone on the other end rang several times when he finally picked up.

"Rebecca." Revy stated.

"_Is that you my dear?"_

"My name is Rebecca, and I'm in."


	3. First Job

**-3-**

Rock's eyes continued to avoid Revy. While they were seated along side each other, they couldn't have been further apart.

"You alright Rock?" Revy asked.

Rock was nearly lifeless. The last remnants of the world once thought he knew, the few pieces he thought were still innocent; they were anything but. His father was no different from Yukio, still wrapped up in some medieval way of thinking. To some degree, it infuriated him.

While he was well passed angry, he kept his voice down as he asked, "So, the father that resented me altogether for going to school one year late, not only took in a drug dealing little girl, but gave you a job too?"

Revy now working on another cigarette and sitting upright and away from the tree replied, "That's right."

"What was it?"

"Huh?"

"The first job he sent you on, what was it?" Rock asked.

-

_Revy sat in the back of a limo opposite another suit. This man however was different from Rock's father and he had no patience or respect for the child that sat across from him._

"You might want to wait in the car." He stated in a condescending tone.

"'Scuse me?" Revy sneered.

"I'd just hate to see that pretty face get ruined and this little visit could get ugly." He replied with a snide smile.

"Listen dip-shit, you got a fucking problem working with a woman, take it up with the boss. Otherwise shut your fuckin' mouth and lead the way like you're supposed to."

He laughed and looked away from her out one of the windows, "I love a woman with a mouth, but you're not even a woman yet are you? Just some little bitch, playing gangster with the Oyabun Kage. You must be a really great fuck for him to have actually given you a job."

Revy's eyes narrowed and she sprung from her seat drawing a gun in the process. Her movement was blindingly fast and before he could blink or react in any way, he had a cocked firearm in his mouth.

He was frozen stiff as Revy addressed him, "Lets try this again. Kage sent me with you for a reason, and seeing how well you defend yourself, I'm starting to understand why; you're completely fuckin' useless. Fuck, maybe he sent me along knowing I wouldn't deal with your bullshit and I'd put you in your fucking place." Finally she smiled slightly as she tightened her grip on the gun, "No matter though, you just watch that fucking tongue of yours and we won't end up in this situation again. Sound good there friend?"

She slowly withdrew the gun from his mouth leaving him looking quite foolish; still, he hastily slapped her across the face. She turned back to face him smiling and whipped the gun across his face with all of her strength. As he tried to regain his composure, she pressed the gun to his forehead.

"I could play this game all fucking day, so are we even yet?"

The man nodded as he brought a handkerchief to his now bleeding nose while Revy sat back at the opposite end of the limo.

It was in his nature to try and have the last word, "One of these fuckin' days…"

"What was that?" Revy asked with tightened.

As it became more obvious how easily she had manhandled him, he barked at her, "Fuck you. Fucking little chink bitch."

Revy laughed loudly to herself, "Well that didn't fuckin' take long."

The car came to a stop outside a building on a narrow street in Tokyo. Revy and the man she had beaten exited the car and took a quick look around.

"So what the fuck are we doing at a Pachinko parlor?" Revy asked.

"What, you don't know? Maybe there is a reason why you're supposed to be following _me_ instead of acting all tough."

Revy smiled and extended her arm, "Please lead the way."

The man arrogantly trotted off towards the parlor and Revy finished her thought, "Besides, if they shoot you first, it's win-win for me."

They proceeded through the parlor and for the first time, Revy got a glimpse of Japan's true underbelly. While the building was labeled as a Pachinko parlor, it was merely a front. Inside was a formidable gambling sect littered with lowest forms of life Japan had to offer. Prostitutes on every lap, dice in one hand, drugs or guns in the other and as she walked through, a Chinese-American, all eyes were on her. She would never admit it, but the time it took to walk the 50 feet through to the rear of the building were some of the most frightening moments she had ever experienced.

They came to a large brown door covered in graffiti much like the rest of the place. The man accompanying Revy banged on the door, eventually revealing a small and obviously frightened man. Revy and her associate entered the room, which sat silent from the bustling noise outside. Guns large and small lined the walls of this five-by-five room and Revy's eye's lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Keisuke-san, it's been a long time." Revy's associate muttered.

The man was nearly trembling as he replied, "Yes Ito-san, it has. What can I do for you?"

Ito smiled and waved his finger at him, "Now don't play dumb. You've been selling guns you're confiscating hoping we wouldn't notice."

"Come on Ito, that's ridiculous. Why would I…" Ito cut him off slapping him down bringing Revy to flinch.

He got right in the little man's face and began to bark his intimidating act at him, "Listen to me you little shit, you either deal with me or I'll turn the bitch on you and believe me, you don't want that."

Keisuke looked up at Revy who appeared genuinely disturbed by the display and laughed as he commented, "What? Her?! You're going to threaten me with some little girl, come on Ito-san."

-

"He was playing you." Rock stated.

"He knew the little shit would wise off and it would send me over the top." Revy replied.

-

Revy drew her gun and whipped Keisuke across the face. As he reeled from the hit, she pulled him across the counter, onto the floor and continued to brutally beat him with the gun. She was so involved with the beating that she didn't even notice Ito smiling having gotten exactly what he wanted.

Keisuke finally coughed up a thick wad of blood onto Revy's face as he shouted, "Alright, alright! I sold the guns, just please stop!!"

She got off of him and he lie there horrendously beaten and bloodied. Looking down on his mangled flesh, Revy began to feel a hollow build inside her. Ito was right, she wasn't a woman, but she wasn't some little girl either. She was a rabid dog and it took nothing for her to denounce her strength on anyone who would think otherwise of her.

Ito reached across the counter and opened Keisuke's lock box emptying it completely, "Pleasure doing business Keisuke."

As Ito opened the door, Revy withdrew her gun and put a bullet through Keisuke's head.

Blood sprayed across her emotionless face and Ito shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?!?"

"Sending the next guy a message." Revy replied coldly as she walked back through the parlor.

Once again all eyes in the parlor fell on Revy but this time, the stares were accompanied with gawking mouths as they observed her blood-soaked face.

Coming out onto the street, Ito slammed her up against a wall and slapped her across the face, "Stupid bitch! You pull this shit ever again, I'll kill you myself."

"Go fuck yourself! I did what Kage asked." Revy shouted in defense.

"He told you to kill our fucking dealer?!"

"He told me to make a point that no one would forget."

He wrapped her neck with his hand and again he ordered, "Listen to me you fucking cunt. Kage wants you out here, fine. You're pretty good with that gun, but you can't fucking kill our dealers you hear me? It fucks up business, get it?"

She pulled herself free from his grasp and replied, "Fine, let's fucking go."

-

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him. Usually someone who talks to you like that doesn't live very long."

"The guy in the parlor was just a dealer, Ito was your father's right hand and I didn't want to piss him off by killing him."

Rock looked at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set. Near simultaneously, Revy and Rock's beepers went off.

Checking the device, Revy asked aloud, "Dutch, right? We better get back."

"Yeah, we better get back." Rock replied.

Rock stood first and surprisingly, offered Revy a hand. She considered ignoring it like always but all things considered, she accepted. They walked back to the car and again, Rock curiously opened the door for her.

"You're not still planning to kill me are you?" She asked with a confused smile.

Rock smiled slightly in return, "At the moment?"

She smiled slightly and slid into the passenger seat, Rock closing the door behind her. He got in the driver's side and the two headed back to the office.

-

In the Lagoon Company office, Benny was at his computer chatting with his counterfeiting counterpart while Dutch sat on the couch reading.

"Those two have been gone all day almost. You think maybe she finally killed him?" Benny asked.

Dutch smiled, though didn't take his eyes away from his reading, "Relax Benny boy. I paged them a few minutes ago and anywhere in Roanapur takes 20 minutes. They'll be back soon."

Right on cue, the sound of the GTO coming to a halt could be heard just outside the office. A few moments later Revy and Rock walked through the door, Rock carrying a rather large bottle of Bacardi.

Dutch looked up and asked, "You two have been gone an awfully long time."

The truth of what had happened wasn't an option, "Sorry Dutch. We lost track of time at Bao's."

Dutch returned to his reading and replied, "So you got hammered at the Yellow Flag and decided to bring home more booze to get even more fucked up? Don't forget we have a job in the morning."

"Relax Dutchy, we're big kids." Revy barked.

She grabbed Rock by his tie and dragged him into her room. He closed the door behind them and sat beside her on the bed.


	4. Daughter of the Dragon

**-4-**

Rock's father and Revy shared pleased smiles as Ito carried on a tangent about how reckless she had been.

Ito stood opposite Rock's father leaning over a table mere inches from his boss's face, "We made our point! There was no reason for her to kill him!"

Kage's eyes were closed as he nonchalantly replied, "Calm down Ito-san. Rebecca did exactly as I told her. She made a point that the other dealers won't soon forget."

Ito slammed his fists down on the table, "Kage-san! I won't have this little bitch killing our own men!"

Rock's father's eyes cracked open and his face fell flat though he didn't raise his voice, "Don't forget whom you're talking to. If I was willing to entertain back talk from a spoiled little shit like you, I might have had one of my sons take over the family business."

"Kage-san!" Ito shouted before being cut-off by Rock's father, "Shut your mouth and listen. I give the orders, I make the rules, and you will do as I tell you with whom I tell you to do it. Do I make myself clear?"

Infuriated, Ito reached his hand into his suit and before he could even contemplate his action, Revy snapped her knees straight knocking her chair back in the process and pressed her gun to Ito's cheek.

He slowly retrieved the money from the lock-box and dropped it on the table before carefully backing away from Revy.

As he reached the door he felt the need to have the last word, his ear-to-ear smile telling of his intentions, "One day, a time will come for someone to take you place Kage."

"Until that day you'll do as you're told."

Ito slammed the door behind him and Kage's mood was instantly lightened, "Very good my dear."

"What?" Revy asked.

"How quickly you jumped to my defense, that's a pleasing trait."

"I owe you Kage. Besides, that fuckin' guy pisses me off. I would've killed him at the parlor but I didn't want to upset you."

Kage smiled, "Please Rebecca, from now on trust in your instincts. One day, Ito _is_ going to turn on us and when that day comes, I hope you're at my side so that you may enjoy yourself. However, until that day comes, stay sharp and keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir." Revy replied.

He stood from the table and ruffled up Revy's hair with his fingers playfully.

"Agh! What the fuck?!"

Kage smiled, "Musume ryu."

-

"What did he call you?" Rock asked.

"Musume ryu…" They both completed the thought aloud, "Daughter of the dragon."

"I had picked up some Japanese at the time but it's all gone now. Those words though, I'll never forget them." Revy continued.

"He must have cared a great deal for you." Rock replied morosely.

Revy looked away from Rock as she spoke, anything to hide the few tears that had formed in her eyes, "And I cared for him."

With the bottle of Bacardi now half empty, Rock and Revy continued to drink in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Rock exhaled a mouth full of smoke and asked, "Tell me what happened the night they died."

Revy continued to avoid looking at him when she felt a pair of fingers gently lift her chin and turn her towards Rock.

Again he asked as he stared into her tear-stricken eyes, "What happened that night, Revy?"

She stared back into his eyes, her sadness and regret written on her face. Whether it was an act of sympathy or perhaps her guilt manifesting the only way she knew how, she lunged forward violently merging her lips with Rock's. Surprisingly, he didn't fight her off at first. For nearly a minute, he accepted her before pushing her away gently.

"Rock, I…" He cut her off, "Revy…"

She remained silent for a few moments before finally answering the question that had been eating him up, "I killed him Rock. _I_ killed him. Of all the people I've killed in my life for whatever reason, this was an accident."

"Tell me what happened."

-

_Completely disregarding the signage that surrounded her, Revy lit a cigarette as she filled Kage's car with gas._

While she waited, she heard the car phone ring and quickly reached in to answer it.

"Rebecca…" Kage's voice was full of satisfaction at her prompt answering of his call, "…where are you?"

Revy leaned her back up against the car and replied, "I'm putting gas in this piece of shit. For a crime boss, you'd think you'd have a nicer fuckin' car."

Kage chuckled, "That's one of the things I respect most about you; you never fail to speak your mind without restraint. My wife and I will be attending a meeting with Ito later tonight. As we both know, the little shit can't be trusted and so, I want you there as well."

Revy smiled with the cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth, "You're the boss, boss."

Kage chuckled, "That's my girl. See you soon."

"_I could feel it in my stomach; I knew something was wrong."_

-

Revy passed a cigarette to Rock and he asked, "What happened when you got there; what happened at the meeting?"

Revy's head fell back against the wall, turning away from Rock as to not look at him when she spoke.

-

"_When we got there, he asked me to stay outside. Said it would have been impolite to have a _

_guard at a meeting like this and I didn't argue with him. What the boss wanted, the boss got."_

Revy pulled Kage's car up to an unmarked and otherwise unassuming warehouse.

Kage stepped out first with his wife in toe, Revy following suit.

As she followed him to the door, Kage turned to her and ordered, "Wait here. This shouldn't take long."

He took his wife's hand and they headed into the warehouse, Revy watching on looking most uncomfortable of the situation. She took a few steps back to the car, leaned up against its fender and lit a cigarette.

In the warehouse, Kage and his wife joined Ito at a small table with a single floodlight illuminating it.

Ito smiled as they took a seat, "What do you think Kage-san? You like it?"

Kage asked with a most displeased look on his face, "Why have you called for me Ito? If you're looking for a raise you're going about it the wrong way."

Ito smiled as one of his associates handed him a gun, "No Kage-san. The truth is, you pay me quite well…you see…" He leaned across the table and whispered into Kage's ear, "…we just want more."

Ito's fist clenched the gun tightly as he pushed its barrel to the forehead of Kage's wife.

Outside, a man walked passed Revy and asked, "Hey, sugar. You lookin' for a good time?"

She casually retrieved her gun from beneath her coat and stopped him in his tracks as he approached her, forcing the barrel of the gun to his chest.

While he was frozen in fear, a smile formed on her lips, her eyes never meeting his, "Only if it involves painting the wall behind you red. Now fuck off cocksucker."

Just as the man hastily walked away, a gunshot rang out from within the warehouse bringing Revy to instinctively draw another gun from behind her.

Inside, Kage's face was soaked in tears and blood as he held his murdered wife. Overcome by her death, he didn't even acknowledge the gun Ito had pressed to the back of his head. Ito smiled as he began to squeeze the trigger when the doors to the warehouse burst open.

Observing the situation in half a heartbeat, the blood on Kage's wife, the form of her boss leaning over her, and a man she already despised holding a gun on the one man who was responsible for helping her, Revy instantly took aim at Ito bringing him to shout to his associates, "KILL THAT FUCKING CUNT NOW!"

Revy opened fire on Ito's men, a carefully placed round to head for each of them. Fueled by an intense rage, she hadn't even noticed she'd taken a shot to the abdomen. During the last moments of the gunfight she saw Ito run out of the rear of the building though she failed to notice Kage run out behind him.

The gunfire began to slow and her fingers finally pausing on the triggers as there appeared to be no one left alive. She kept her guns raised and stepped over to the body of Kage's wife. She had barely known this woman yet for some reason, she wept for her.

Suddenly, the rear door burst open and without a thought, she stood, turned and squeezed off a single round. It was only then that she realized who had walked through the door.

Kage stared back at her with a single bullet hole, just off center through his chest; directly through his heart.

"Fuck…" she uttered quietly as the world around her silenced.

She ran to him as his knees gave way, catching him just before he fell to the ground. She carefully knelt down and pressed her hands over the wound to slow the bleeding though the amount of blood erupting from his chest was all the sign anyone would have needed; he would never survive.

"Rebecca…" Kage began only to choke on his own blood.

"Shut up! Don't talk!" She was quickly overcome by her tears. She saw that this would only end with the man in her arms dead and the situation began to weigh on her immensely, "I'm sorry! I'm so fuckin' sorry!"

Kage continued to gasp and cough up blood when he reached up to touch her cheek. Even as he took his last breaths, he offered her a smile, "Don't cry musume…"

Kage's hand slowly slid from her cheek, the tips of his fingers leaving trails of blood on her face as his body fell limp.

Quieter than ever could have been expected, Revy lost it, "No…Please don't fucking die…"

Her last words were barely audible through her intense hysterics.

She struggled to collect herself and as she looked up for just a moment, she saw Ito staring back at her with a smile on his face. He climbed into the car they had arrived in and took off leaving her with nothing but the torment of having done exactly as he had wished.


	5. Revenge with a Twist

**-5-**

Revy was noticeably more calm having gotten the events of Kage's death off her chest. Rock however had finally hit bottom as tears fell from his eyes.

"Rock?" Revy asked quietly.

He blinked his tears loose and replied, "Did you find him?"

"Rock…" He cut her off screaming, "Did you find the fuck that killed my mother?!"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?!"

"There's more to it Rock." She again replied calmly.

-

"_I called one of our contacts in the area, had him take care of the bodies, and I went back _

_to the house. I needed to get the fuckin' bullet out and I couldn't just go to a hospital."_

Falling in and out of consciousness, Revy dropped her gun on the coffee table and clumsily fell onto the white leather couch in her former boss's living room; a pair of pliers in her right hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in her left. She took a long swig from the bottle and took a few deep breaths. Slowly slipping the pliers into her abdomen, her screams filled the room. The slightest movement of the pliers inside her brought about immense pain as blood poured from the half-inch hole in her gut. For nearly two minutes she screamed an unholy wail when finally she felt the contact of the bullet through the handle.

Without thinking, she ripped the pliers out and the pain instantly escalated. The bottle neck shattered in her left hand but within a few seconds, she felt slight relief, now only feeling the pain of the wound itself. She pressed a hand to the wound to slow the bleeding; her tears covered her beet-red face as she choked out her cries.

The front door to the home crept open and again, like a switch, Revy focused instantly retrieving her gun from the table.

Ito and another man walked through the door smiling and laughing. As soon as she saw his face she began to pull the trigger. While the man he had come with managed to escape unharmed, Ito fell to the floor of the home when the slide locked back. She wrenched slightly as she hastily stood from the couch, but managed to get to her feet and walk over to Ito.

She had hit him about where she had been hit, inflicting just enough pain to immobilize him, but far from fatally wounding him. She stood over him and while she wanted nothing more than to end him right there, she casually reloaded her gun and blew a hole through each of his knees ensuring he would not be moving.

She walked to the door and closed it before falling to the floor. She turned her back up against the door, now seated just a few inches away from the man who had taken something very dear to her away.

She pressed the gun to his forehead and of all the questions she could have asked before blacking out, she asked, "Who was with you?"

Ito smiled and laughed slightly bringing her to smash her gun across his face knocking him out.

Several hours later, Revy had both stitched and bandaged her own wound. She left Ito's wounds as she had inflicted them and sat him up on the couch, his hands and feet thoroughly, perhaps overly secured. She tossed a bucket of water at him bringing him to wake up and as soon as he focused on her again, he once again began laughing.

She reached into her pocket retrieving a syringe and he asked full of the arrogance she had come to expect from him, "What're you gonna do, poison me? Seems awfully quick and easy don't you think?"

"Sure does…" She slammed the needle into his neck and emptied its contents into him, "…that's why I'm shooting you up with PCP. I want to make sure you stay awake while I'm beating you to death."

She ripped the needle from his neck and whipped her gun across his face breaking his nose.

"Who the fuck was with you?!"

"Go fuck yourself." Ito replied.

Revy fist crashed into his already bloody nose and she asked again, "Who the fuck was with you, you fucking cocksucker?!"

"Fuck you."

She smiled and gracefully if not carefully straddled him as to not further upset her own wound. She wrapped his blood soaked face with her hands forcing his eyes to meet hers, "I really hope you stay this arrogant the whole time I'm killing you. If you just gave up, that'd be such a fucking waste for both of us."

He spit a thick wad of blood on her face and she blinked as she flinched. Again she smiled before repeatedly slamming either her gun or her fists across his face. Nearly every surface in the room was slowly getting covered in his blood and even with nearly an overdose worth of stimulants flowing through his system, he began to show signs of fading. This meant the drugs were wearing off, and this meant he was beginning to feel the numerous injuries she was inflicting on him

She leaned to his ear and whispered, "I can make the pain stop, just tell me who the fuck was with you."

He finally lost it, replying through his gasps for life, "His son."

She wore her surprise on her face, "What?"

"His son hated him. Hated not being involved in the family. With Kage gone, he would take control." Ito replied.

Revy's eyes narrowed and she stood from his lap and walked to the door.

"Aren't you gonna fucking untie me?!" Ito screamed.

Revy chuckled slightly, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"But you said…" She cut him off as she walked back over to him, "I said I'd make the pain stop, I didn't say it would save your life."

She withdrew her gun and shot him several times in both legs with a wide smile on her face. As he screamed in agony, she pulled him off the couch by his hair and threw him through the glass table in the center of the room. He writhed in pain on the floor and Revy watched on wholly satisfied at the sight.

She spit on him and addressed him this one last time, "Quit your fuckin' crying, you'll have bled to death in an hour."

-

Rock sat back against the wall. His eyes were completely bloodshot and he asked, looking for her to verify what she had told him, "So my brother, he arranged everything?"

Revy nodded bringing Rock's forehead to fall into his palms, "How could he do this?"

He raised his head and now began to scream, "They gave him everything! He was their favorite for fuck's sake and this is how he repaid them, by having them fucking killed?!"

"I'm sorry Rock." Revy replied quietly, "I'm so fuckin' sorry. I can't even begin to understand how we ended up here."

Revy observed Rock as he sat infuriated. He was so typically easy going, to see him in this state, it was almost fascinating.

"Did you ever find him?" He finally asked calmly.

"Your brother?" He nodded and she continued, "All of your father's men, those who were most loyal to him and could help me find him, they were all dead by the end of that night."

"How did you survive?" Rock asked in suspicion.

"By the skin of my fuckin' teeth. Before I could even get out of the house, your brother had sent a couple of men to the house for me. I was on the run for hours when I finally lost them in Tochigi. I met Dutch later that night at a shipping yard and the rest is history."

Again they sat in silence for a few moments before Rock leaned to Revy. She didn't waver or flinch as his lips closed in on hers, though he paused for just a moment before finally giving her a gentle kiss, which would turn into a raw display of emotion.

Their hands roughly probed each other's bodies as they got to their feet. Rock slowly backed her up against a wall as buckles and buttons were undone and a gamut of brutal sex played out for several moments; the fine line between a consensual act and a violent assault being stretched to its limits.

Kissing and biting. Caressing and scratching. Screaming and crying.

They collapsed into each other's arms, completely spent of emotions, exhausted of this act, of this day, and of this dreadful conversation.

They stared into each other's tear riddled eyes for a few moments and with no words, Rock had completely absolved her of what she'd done while Revy finally felt a modicum of closure for what had happened.

-

Several hours had passed since they had made amends. They once again sat on the bed, their clothes present, though tattered from the violence in which they were removed.

The bottle of Bacardi was now empty and the ashtray at their side overflowed with cigarette butts.

"Well Rock?" Revy asked as she played with one of the new rips in her shirt, her tone once again normal, "What the fuck happens now?"

Rock's head fell back against the wall and he exhaled a puff of smoke as he replied, "He doesn't know I know and I'm positive I could find him. The only question is; can I sign my own brother's death certificate?"

"Not a decision I can help you make. He was your father, and this is your brother. But know this, if you ask me to come to Japan with you, and we find him, he's going to die." Revy replied.

Rock sat silent for a moment. Without a word, he stood from the bed and walked to the door. Revy's eyes followed him as he walked away though her gaze eventually fell back to her ripped clothes.

Just as the night, the conversation and the heartache had seemingly come to a close, Rock asked as he reached the door, "You coming or what?"


End file.
